Semiconductor nanostructures can be incorporated into a variety of electronic and optical devices, for example, photovoltaic devices and LEDs. The electrical and optical properties of such nanostructures vary, e.g., depending on their composition, shape, and size. Group III-V semiconductors, for example, exhibit a number of desirable electrical properties such as low energy and direct band gap behaviors and high electron mobility, as well as other desirable properties such as thermal stability.
Methods for simply and reproducibly producing Group III-V semiconductor nanostructures, e.g., nanostructures of different sizes and/or shapes, are thus desirable. Among other aspects, the present invention provides such methods. A complete understanding of the invention will be obtained upon review of the following.